Hamptons Heat
by NYPSD
Summary: Castle goes to the Hamptons with Gina leaving Beckett in New York alone. Lanie talks her into taking their own girls getaway to the Hamptons, with a secret agenda to let Castle see Kate having fun without him. Clearly Castle doesn't pick up on the without him part, because all he wants is Kate to have some fun with him.


**Because s1 and s2 fics are my favorite fics here is this. Castle goes to the Hamptons with Gina leaving Beckett in New York alone. Lanie talks her into taking their own girls getaway to the Hamptons, with a secret agenda to let Castle see Kate having fun without him. Clearly Castle doesn't pick up on the without him part, because all he wants is Kate to have some fun with him. **

**Disclaimor: Clearly not mine. **

Kate Beckett was not the type to drown her sorrows. Even the idea made her brow crease in frustration. Drinking away all of your problems was weak and pathetic, and she refused to be that pathetic person that got drunk when life didn't work out the way she wanted it to. But more importantly, it was destructive. She knew this from many firsthand experiences with her father.

So, she sat back into the corner cushion of the couch, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to occupy her hands. The glass of scotch she poured for herself sitting on her coffee table untouched.

There was no TV at her dad's place where she was staying, which was normally fine. But now in the silence, she couldn't stop her wandering thoughts. She had no case to work on and didn't feel like doing paperwork. She didn't want to go look for a book. It would only bring her mind back to _him._

What was he doing right now? No, what were _they_ doing? He was with her. Gina. His ex-wife.

They were supposed to hate each other. Not spend the summer together in a luxurious beach house doing God knows what.

Ugh. She knew what.

She had watched the way they walked out of the twelfth that afternoon, arms around each other. Right when she was about to … Ugh. This was just ridiculous and depressing all at once. How did it ever get to the point where she was the one that was sitting at home having a pity party because he didn't want to be with her? That drink was starting to sound pretty good at the moment.

Annoyed with herself she pushed up off the couch and went into her room to change. She needed to do something.

Kate popped her headphones in and she ran. Hard. At first it was just a jog. But she was listening to angry music, and the longer she went the angrier she got and the harder she ran. Her muscles sang in sensation and her shins vibrated with every colliding footstep against the pavement, egging her on.

Instead of running around the park like she usually did this late at night, she went right into it. The gun strapped into a slim thigh holster and the sneer on her face dared anyone to try and touch her. She could use the practice.

Going down a small slope in the path, she started to build momentum. The cool night air slapped her cheeks and burned in her lungs. This was exactly what she needed. She didn't need him, she just needed to get her head clear and her priorities straight.

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath before she registered a sharp twinge in her ankle and her knees jerking forward. Kate threw her hands up quick enough to save her face from slamming into the concrete, but muttered out a curse when she felt her knees scrape roughly against it.

_Goddammit. _A curb. A stupid _fucking curb_ and stupid her for tripping over it.

Kate rolled over on the pavement so that she was lying down and facing upward. She didn't even want to look at it. She'd already had a bad enough night. If she hadn't said no to Castle in the first place, she wouldn't be here right now. She could be walking barefoot through thick, wet sand or relaxing in front of a beach bonfire with toasted marshmallows. She could be thoroughly screwing his brains out, instead of that blonde bimbo "staying on top of him" to get his "writing" done. But she wasn't. She was lying down on the dirty pavement in Central Park, her knees singing out in raw pain. Her life sucked.

A tear sprang free without her permission, and all at once she was drained of the angry motivation that had brought her here. Kate let go and a series of rough, violent sobs racked her entire body.

Why had she even let herself think about saying yes at all when this always happens? She always ended up alone. She always ended up thinking how much better her life could have been. The one time she almost gives in and tries to be happy, and now look at her. Alone. Just like with her mom, just like with Royce, just like with Will.

It was her own fault, too. Getting her hopes up. Kate Beckett does not do things halfway. This is why she was just better off without letting anyone in. She wouldn't be making that mistake again. Hell no.

"Kate is that you?"

Kate's head snapped up and she took in the woman walking over to her from the entrance going through Strawberry Fields. She recognized the voice before her tear-blurred vision registered her friend Lanie, standing above her with concern etched on her face. Before she could even come up with a response or get up, she was sitting on the ground next to her.

"Wha-" Kate tried to say something but her voice was still rough and came out as a squeak. Clearing her throat she tried again. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a DB over by the Imagine Mosaic, what are you doing out here? Are you okay?"

Kate noticed the perimeter being set up about ten yards from her but didn't even try to pull herself together. Besides Roy Montgomery, Lanie was probably the most steady person she'd had in her life since she became a cop. She didn't have to hide her emotions from her only girlfriend. She didn't even have to answer the question. Lanie just watched as she wiped at her face with the back of her hand and pulled her bloody knees against her chest. It was a very, very rare thing for her to be this fragile and sad.

"Oh honey, come here!" Lanie said and pulled her friend into her side. "Let's get you out of here."

Kate felt the tug in her knees and her worn out body aching when Lanie helped hike her up. She felt pathetic. She just wanted to go home. "Look Lanie it's okay. Don't you have a crime scene. I'll just go home."

"Oh hell no. You're staying with me tonight. Let me just call Perlmutter to take over real quick."

**Okay so this first chapter obviously laid it out pretty thick and angsty. I don't have plans to make the whole story like that. I hope everyone can enjoy a fun, jealous, sexy and humerous s2 fic, because those ones are my favorite. I love it when they're just babies. Hopefully this can fit into any of those categories. **


End file.
